


The Dragonfly Box

by anna30148



Category: Booked - Kwame Alexander
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna30148/pseuds/anna30148
Summary: The Mac gives The Dragonfly Box to Nick.
Relationships: The Mac/Mrs. Hardwick





	The Dragonfly Box

Nick was walking to his soccer match when The Mac pulled over at the curb in front of his house.

"Hey Nick, you forgot this, again." The Mac said, while holding Nick's bag. He was driving a Lapisluxury Blue MINI Cooper since his old one 'lucked out'. The Mac gave Nick his bag and told Nick his good/bad news. The news was good for him, bad for Nick.

"I'm leaving," The Mac began, "I'm transferring to Langston Hughes in Texas to follow Ms. Hardwick."

"Ms. Hardwick, your _lady friend_?" Nick said suggestively.

"You know who I'm talking about." The Mac replied amused.

"I'll miss you." Nick said subdued.

"I know you will, I'll miss you, too." The Mac stated sincerely.

As the Mac was driving away, Nick opened up his bag because it was unusually heavier. Right when it opened, Nick found the added weight. The Dragonfly Box. "You're welcome!" was the last thing Nick heard from The Mac as he turned the corner. When Nick opened the Dragonfly Box, he understood. There was a bike lock in the Dragonfly Box. An _open_ bike lock. The bike lock symbolized freedom. He _understood_!

**Author's Note:**

> Another middle school journal entry for ya!


End file.
